


Roses Entwined Together

by incognitoinsomniac



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Nudity, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoinsomniac/pseuds/incognitoinsomniac
Summary: Endeavour watched Monica make breakfast with ease from the warm cocoon of sheets he called a bed. The smell of toast and eggs wafted delightfully around the room. A feeling of pure content washed over him as he listened to her whistle Sous le dôme épais. A perfect aria for a perfect morning."Where did you learn that?" He grinned.





	Roses Entwined Together

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I love them so much! Monica was such a lovely character and they just sidelined her with little satisfactory reason. Have this cute fluff! I miss them so and their soft beautiful relationship.
> 
> This is simply an expansion on the morning after their first night together because I thought that scene was just so damn perfect

Endeavour watched Monica make breakfast with ease from the warm cocoon of sheets he called a bed. The smell of toast and eggs wafted delightfully around the room. A feeling of pure content washed over him as he listened to her whistle Sous le dôme épais. A perfect aria for a perfect morning

"Where did you learn that?" He grinned.

"I have this neighbor who plays opera at all hours. Drives me absolutely nutty. Real ear worms. Just get stuck in there."

"Sounds like a right bastard."

"Oh yeah." She gave him a wink before turning back to the food.

She moved from the sink to the stove to the fridge so gracefully. His blue button up shirt wrinkled from carelessly tossing it on the floor the night before contrasted sharply with the dark smooth skin of her bare thighs which reminded him of what they had gotten up to after he had cast the garment aside. She was tremendously beautiful with the morning sun trickling in through the kitchen window giving her a warm glow-like aura. He could watch her forever. He wanted to wake to this every day for the rest of his life. Which struck him as an odd feeling to have after only a second date. 

Monica noticed his stare. She moved over to the bed to sit beside him, brushing some errant curls from his face before asking, "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head and smiled softly.

"You're thinking intently about something." She playfully poked the bridge of his nose which always scrunched when he was deep in thought. "Tell me."

He took a moment. He dared not tell her what he was really thinking. It was all too serious for a first night together. Morning. Whatever. "You're wearing my shirt."

"Oh, sor-"

"-No, you do it better justice than I ever could. Simply beautiful."

"Babe," she blushed and swatted him softly.

"Honest." He pulled her down to him and laid a soft kiss on her lips. Then another and another until the whistle of the kettle on the stove broke them apart.

Monica popped up from the bed. "You'd better put some pants on. Breakfast will be ready shortly," she said as she headed back into the kitchen to get the tea ready.

He grinned, rolled out of bed bare as a newborn, and trotted after her. "Who needs pants for breakfast?" He mused and wrapped his arms around her waist as she poured the hot water into two mugs. He reveled in her warmth against him, the thin cotton fabric the only thing between them, and how she fit perfectly there. As she put the kettle back on the stove, he whispered in her ear, "You look lovely without them." Then planted soft kisses down her neck which elicited bubbly giggles from her.

"Well, I certainly won't stop you."


End file.
